In Love With My Best Friend
by EmilyR5
Summary: Austin & Ally always were best friends. But what happens if they'll start to have feelings to one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please be easy on me.. I hope you'll like it! I've been thinking on writing for a while now and I hope this will turn out great! Oh! And I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes... I'm not an American so you'll have to deal with it.. Haha sorry.. Have fun! :)**

Ally POV

Hi,I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a serious and sort of geeky girl. I have a best friend named Austin Moon. Yeah... The Austin Moon. We were best friends since I could remember... We always hung out together and we always have such a great time. Even now when he is famous we hang out a lot. And I'm the luckiest person alive to have him.

Right now I'm on my bed and she is socking wet because I've cried because of a fight I had with my mom... It's 1:00 AM and I can't sleep. Suddenly I got a message.

'Go to sleep it's late ;)' It was Austin. I smiled and texted back 'stalker'. Austin lives the next door so he probably saw that the light was still out in my room.

'Do you want me to come over?' He texted back. That's on of the things I like about Austin. He knows when something wrong and the exact way to make it better. 'Yes please :)' I wrote back. He didn't text anything back but suddenly I saw a hand on the frame of my window. I got up immediately and helped him up.

"You're insane!" I said. Austin smiled and said:" Are you gonna tell me this every time I'm gonna climb up your window?" He said with a smile.

I frowned at him and he chuckled.

"So... You wanna talk about what happen that kept you up?" Austin asked sitting on my bed. I growled and laid in my bed. " I had another fight with my mom. " I said my head is between the pillows. "Oh.. Well Ally you know how it is. We are teenagers it happens all the times! And besides you too will make up in a second. " I know he's right. So I tell him. "Yeah. You're right" "I know I am" he said back. I took my pillow and smashed it to his face. He gasped and took another pillow and smashed my back. It was my turn to gasp. "You!" I said with anger and laughter at the same time and we started a pillow fight. After a couple of hits I said: " Wait! Wait! My parents are sleeping! We have to keep it down!" By the time I said that I was with my back to the bed and Between Austin's legs. Austin smirked and leaned to my ear and whispered: "Why? Are you afraid you're gonna lose?" His breath was worm and it made me shiver. I turned my face to the left so I would be whispering in his ear and said: " Maybe in your wildest dreams"

I can't believe we were sort if flirting with each other! It was so weird... Yet so right. Austin shivered as well and I smirked. He let me go and laid down next to me. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him and turning my body to him. "Well, I made plans with Kira actually.. But I can blow her off if you want.." I slapped his hand. "Oww! What was that for?!" Austin asked rubbing his hand. "Austin you can't keep blowing of girls like that! Specially since she is your girl friend!" I said.

Austin looked down ashamed and then said: " Yeah. I know. It's just that I liked hanging out with you more then anyone. You're my best friend and I don't want you to feel left out. " he said and blushed a little. I blushed heavily and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him and said:" Awww.. Thanks Austin that's so sweet. " He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. We were comfortable around one another.

We pulled apart and he looked at me and seemed serious. I looked at him confused. He kept looking at my face. My nose. My eyes. My cheeks and then my lips. I stopped breathing. And looked at him closely and maybe a little scared. He looked at my eyes again and then said:" Amm.. I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow. " I was too shocked to answer so I just nodded. He got up and got out the window.

I laid down on my bed and let the huge breath I was holding. Since when I care if Austin looks at me like that. Why was he looking at me like that?

Well, maybe it will all be clear tomorrow.

**So... What do you think? Please me know! I wanna know whether should I continue this or not.**

**Love you all,**

**Emily. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! It's me again. Hope you'll like the first chapter. His is another one for you and as I promised it will be much** **longer. **

Austin POV

I woke up. It was Saturday. My phone one vibe-ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kira. Don't get me wrong I think she's great. It's just that we have sex all the time and that's it. Nothing beyond that. We never talk and have a real conversation. I'm sick of it so I don't feel like picking up. She stopped calling eventually.

I got up and took a shower. That's when I remember last night. With Ally. She's so great! She's like my best friend ever. She gets me like no one else does. Although she is innocent she is perfect. Last night was weird. I don't know why but I have the feeling like kissing Ally. I know it's wrong so I'm trying to forget about it. She is my best friend and that's it.

I got out of the shower and called Ally. "Morning " she said as she picked up. "Hi" I said back.

"So.. Wanna hang out today?" I asked her. "No! Austin you're not blowing Kira again!" She shouted at me and I immediately remember last night argument. "Oh.. Come on! We didn't say we would do anything any way! And besides I wanna hang out with you, Trish and Dez today." I said. Ally groaned. "Fine" she said eventually. "Yes!" I said happily. "So where are we going?" She asked me. "To the beach" I answered with a smirk knowing she hates the beach. "Ok" she said. "Ok?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah. I don't know why but I feel like going. " she said awkwardly. "O...k" I said awkwardly as well. "So I'll meet you in 15 minutes on you driveway" I informed her. "Alright" she said and we hang up the phone.

I texted Trish and Dez that we are going to the beach. They both said they'll meet us there. I got ready and got out of the house. I walked to Ally's driveway seeing her waiting for me. "You're late!" She said angrily and punched my arm. "Oww!" I shouted. " I know! Sorry" I said rubbing my arm. "Ok let's go. " she said and grabbed my hand. We always walk with our hand intertwined. Since forever. It's an old habit that we both like. It makes us feel connected. We walked with comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

We got to the beach and spotted Trish and Dez. We greeted one another when Trish said:" God you two look so adorable holding hands like that!" A second after she say it we tear our hands apart and we both are blushing hard. "Trish! You know it's not like that!" Ally said. "Yeah! We're just best friend that are close. That's it!" I said supporting Ally.

"Ok. Whatever. " Trish said rolling her eyes. Suddenly I've noticed that Ally got stiffed. "What?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. She just turn around and starting walking really fast. "W-wait! What?! Ally!" I said and we all started running after her. I got her arm and pulled her arm trying to stop her. "Ally what's wrong?" I asked. " He is here. " she said. "Who is here?" I asked confused. She didn't answer. "Ally!" Trish said and snapped Ally out of whatever she was in. "Kyle! He is here!" She finally said.

Kyle was Ally's ex. He broke her heart and told her she'll never find love again because no one will ever want her. Since then Ally lost her confidence about guys and dating. I tried to make her get over it but she wouldn't listen to me. Now he's back. He would probably make her life miserable again. I would never let him do that. And I gotta help Ally get over it. "Ally listen to me. He is not worth any of this! He is just a dickhead that could realized what he had when he had you. So you should waste your concerned about him" I said trying to make Ally feel better. Ally looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and just when we were about to turn we saw Kyle heading towards us.

I put my hand around Ally's waste trying to make her feel confidence and also a little bit for myself because I don't know what I might do if my hands would be free. Kyle finally got to us and he said:" Hi Ally. It's nice to see you again." He smiled his fake smile. "Kyle. Surprised to see you here. " I said to him. "Yeah well I'm here for the entire summer vacation. " He answered me not looking away from Ally's face. "Well we don't give a damn about that. " Ally said and I smirked. Kyle looked surprised but kept his poker face on. He was still smiling. "Well you can keep talking like that but I know you still have feelings for me. I'm the only guy who's ever loved you. I'm the only guy who will ever love you" Ally flinched as he said the last sentence. I clinched my fists trying to control my anger. "How do you know that she is still single?" I asks him with narrow eyes. "Oh come on! No one will ever date her!" He said. That's when I completely lost it and I was dying to prove him wrong. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. "Well you don't know how wrong you are! Ally is the most amazing and beautiful girl in the entire plant! And she's mine!" I shouted at him. Ally looked up at me surprised. Kyle asked:" What do you mean she's yours?"

"I meant what it means. Ally's my girlfriend" I said. Dez was in the middle of drinking his water and he spitted it all. Trish was shocked and so was Kyle and Ally.

Kyle chuckled eventually. "Yeah like I would ever believe that. " Kyle said in disbelief. "Well it's true. " I said tighting my arms around Ally's hips. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kyle said challenging me. "Fine! " I shouted back at him. I faced Ally and she had the 'what the hell are you doing?!' Face on. I smiled at her as I leaned in and kissed her.

Ally gasped in surprised but then she relaxed and started to kiss me back. Her lips tasted like cherry and she smelled amazing. It was the best kiss ever. I pulled her closer to me and she put her arms around my neck as she depended the kiss. I smiled and bit her lip. She moan and I smirked. We eventually pulled apart both panting. We looked at each other. Ally was still in shock and I smiled at her. I looked at Kyle who was still in shock and said:" Now get lost!" He turned around and shot me back this 'This ain't over' look. I ignored him and looked back at Ally who was still speechless. "What the hell was that?!" Trish asked. "Yeah!" Dez said confused and shocked as well. "Well I needed him to beat it so I had to do that." I said defending myself. "Yeah Austin but don't you get what you have done?! Now he's gonna make sure we are REALLY dating! We would have to keep this up for the entire summer!" Ally said panicking. "I know. Ally I'm sorry. But I just could stand her letting him hurt you like that!" I said back. "I know you meant well but know we are in this deep mess and when he will figure out that we are not really dating he will make my life a living hell. " Ally said tears started to form in her eyes. "Hey hey, wow , Ally it's gonna be ok. I will make this jerk pay. Even if I would have to fake date you this entire summer and not date other girls. " I said and slid my thumb across her eyes drying her tears. "You would do that?" Ally asked me looking like a little girl doing it. I chuckled and said:" For you I will do anything. Besides this is sort of my fault any way..." Ally giggled and I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers.

It was show time.

So... What do you guys think? I swear the smut will start in a couple of chapters. I just need to get the story going first... I can't have them just randomly having sex. Tell me what was your favorite parts so I would make more like them..

**See ya guys soon ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Emily. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story. A special thank to ilovegirls507 your reviews are so sweet! Thank you! Well, here is chapter 3. Hope you'll like it. Have fun!**

Ally POV

Austin kissed me. Me and Austin kissed. I kissed him. For the love of god we kissed! I can't believe it actually happened, and when it did it was the most awesome feeling in the world. His lips are so soft and warm. Wait! Why am I talking like that about my best friend's lips?! I should be thinking that. Besides he only did it to prove a point. It's not like he has feeling for me. So I shouldn't be thinking about it. I should focus on how to make stupid Kyle pay! Though I can get it out of my head. Every time he smiled at me my heart beats faster. I can't look away from his lips. How the hell am I suppose to pretend that he is my boyfriend for the rest of the summer and not falling in love with him. Have you seen him? His perfect blond soft hair. His kind hazel eyes. His muscular body. His tanned skin. Oh god! What am I gonna do?! I gotta stop thinking about him. Right now he has his arms around my waste and my body is smooched to his. I keep reminding my self to breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale...

We got back to our place on the beach. We spread the blanket and I sat on mine. Suddenly I felt Austin sitting behind me. I froze and he whispered in my ear:"Relax. He is looking. " I looked to my left and saw Kyle starring at us. That's when I felt Austin's arms circling my waste and push me against his bare chest. At first I didn't move. It felt so strange. I mean yeah sure it's nice but I never had a boyfriend except Kyle and he didn't do sweet things like that so I had no idea what to do. Like he read my mind Austin whispered in my ear:"Relax. Lean in to me. Lay you head in my chest. " I did as he said. It felt so damn amazing. I smiled and looked up at Austin. He was smiling back at me. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then Trish asked us if we wanted to get into the water. Austin nodded immediately and pushed himself up and then helped me get up. "Ally did you put on sunscreen?" Austin asked me. "No " I told him. He smirked and then said:"Well take your close off". "Excuse me?!" I looked at him surprised. He giggled and said:"I want to put it on you. Besides you can't go in the water with these clothes can you?" I groaned. "Fine. But next time you can say it in a more settle way." I frowned at him and that made him laughed. I rolled my eyes and took my shirt and pants off knowing that Kyle was starring.

I stand there in my bikini and Austin shamelessly checked me out from head to toe. His eyes roamed all over my body. "Austin!" I said and punched his arm the second time today. "Oww! You gotta stop doing that." He said rubbing his arm. "You were checking me out! What did you want me to do?!" I said folding my arms under my chest. He smirked and moved closer to me. Put his hands on my waste and brought me closer to him. "Can't a guy check out his girlfriend?" He asked with a smirked. I blushed and he smirked again. "Give me your sunscreen. " he said and I nodded and gave him the

bottle. He smirked and said:"turn" I did as he said and then I felt his hand all over my back. He was practically massaging me. I tried my best not to moan and I think he noticed that. Because whenever I felt pleasure and bit my lip hard he went back to that point. When he was done he said:"Let's go". "Not so fast" I pulled him back at me. "What?" He asked confused. I took the bottle in my hands and said:"Your turn" Austin looked at me confused and I took some cream and started putting it on his muscular chest. I literally explored it. He looked down at me and he bit his lip as well and that made me smirked. Now I know exactly how he felt when he did that to me. It nice to know I have such and influence on my best friend. I then did his back. When I was done I said:"Done. " he turned around and smiled at me.

He took my hand and pulled me to the direction of the water. Than he picked me up bride style and I scream a little and laughed. He smiled at me and then out of nowhere he drop me into the water. I screamed and when I was on the surface again I looked at him angrily and started splashing water on him. Then Trish and Dez joined the little party we had and it turned out to a water fight. I scream and laughed. I was having such a great time with my best friends. It was the best day ever. Except the Kyle thing. Suddenly arms came from behind me and picked me up. I would recognize those arms everywhere. It was Austin's. He twirled me around and I screamed:"Austin! Put me down!" I laughed so hard. "I'm gonna throw up!" I told him and he out me down and I turned towards him. "So how is your day so far?" He asked me looking at my eyes. I couldn't breath for a second and then I murmured:"Perfect". He smiled at me and then whispered in my eyes:"We have a watcher" I knew what he meant. I glanced at Kyle's direction and saw him looking. Then I looked back at Austin and he was smiling at me. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear:"Can I kiss you again?" I blushed and froze. Then I nodded weakly. He smiled at me and leaned in looking at my lips. I held my breath and his lips touched mine. Fireworks flew in the air and my body was full with electricity. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waste pushing me against him. I moaned and he depended the kiss. His tongue licked my lower lip asking for permission which I granted. Our tongues started battling and of course he won and explore my mouth. I moaned and leaned into him which made him smirk. We pulled apart after a few minutes and Austin leaned his forehead to mine. We stayed like this for a minutes taking deep breaths. Austin pulled away from me and looked at Kyle. He wan't there. "Mission Accomplish" he said with a smiled. Those words made me realized that this whole thing wasn't real. Austin is handling it better than me. I can't fall for him. I mustn't fall for him. He is my best friend and I don't wanna jeopardize that. He looked at me and smiled. He took my hand and pushed me back to the shore.

**Here you go guys this is the third chapter. Please tell what was you favorite parts. One more thing you guys. Please! Please! Please! Review! It's such a great feeling reading your reviews and even if you have questions or something you would like me to know even a mistake in typing please tell me! I would really appreciate it! The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend because in the following days we have a family thing so I won't have time to write.. Sorry! But I promised the next chapter will be worth waiting for!**

**Love you all,**

**Keep getting LOUD. **

**Emily. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 4 for you. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Love you all!**

Austin's POV

I laid on my bed thinking of the previous day. What have I done?! Me and Ally are now fake dating! I never thought it would happen. I mean sure I don't have a problem with that and I like to help her but.. I'm starting to have feelings that I shouldn't have towards my best friend. When I kissed her today it was the best feeling ever. I know it's stupid and I should stop that but how can I?! Ally is perfect for me. She's kind, beautiful and she gets me like no one else does. This is all messed up. I hope I'll be able to keep this up without just take her against the wall the next time we're alone.

I rolled in my bed and smashed my head to the pillows.

* * *

Ally's POV

After I told Austin goodbye and walk into my house, I went straight to my room and crashed on my bed. This day was too much. Too much emotions, too much drama. Me and Austin "together"? Oh god! This Kyle is gonna destroy my life whether he knows it or not. Austin is so sweet for helping me. Austin. Just by thinking about him my heart is beating a hundred miles a minute. I know I gotta stop but every time he smiles at me or touches me, I feel like I'm the happiest person alive. How can I keep this up for the entire summer?! Well I should go to sleep...

I got up and wore my pajama and that's when I heard a noise. I looked at my window and saw a hand. I gasped and I was about to scream. Suddenly a hand was on my mouth and I realized it was Austin. I pushed his hand away and shouted:"You scared the crap out of me!" Austin chuckled and put his hand on the back of his neck and said:"Sorry". I took a deep breath and set on my bed. "So what are you doing here any way?" I asked lying on my bed now. "Amm... I thought we should, you know, decided what are we gonna do tomorrow since we're now "dating"" he said adding a quote with his hands while he said the word "dating". "Amm... Yeah. Sure. " I agreed. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked me. "We could go ice skating" I suggested. He nodded in agreement and said:"Ok. Deal. I'll meet you tomorrow on 10:00 AM in your driveway. Okay?" "Cool" I agreed. "Ok then, Good night" he said. "Night. " I said back. He was about to get out the window when suddenly he stopped and said:"Damn it" "what?" I asked confused. He moved away from the window and said:"Kyle is watching us from the street. He is waiting to see if I'm spending the night here or we're just messing with him." I groaned. "Oh shit. " it was my turn to curse. "What should we do?" I asked him. "There is nothing we can do. I'll just have to spend the night here." He said looking at me. My eyes grew wide. "W-what?!" I asked panicked. Austin chuckled. "Relax. We won't do anything. Besides, I can sleep on the floor if it makes you uncomfortable. " I looked at him and felt bad for making him feel this way. "No. It's ok. You can sleep with me. Besides, we always sleep together in our sleepovers." Only after I said it I realized how it sounded like. My eyes grew wide again and Austin smirked. "You know what I mean!" I shouted at him and shoved him playfully. "Ok then. Let's go to sleep I'm tired. " Austin said while crashing on my bed making me jump in the air. I screamed and then laughed. He giggled and I took my blanket and covered us both. "Good night" Austin said to me. "Sleep tight" I said back. "And don't let the mosquitoes bite" he said and I laughed remembering how we always said that to one another when we were little. It's been like forever since then. I laid with my back to Austin because I felt embarrassed. A few minutes passed and suddenly I felt an arm coming around my waste. I gasped a little and then I felt Austin's chest against my back. At first my body was stiffed but after a few moments my body started to relax. I turned around and looked at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I put my arms around his neck and got closer to him snuggling to his chest. He put his arms around me and we both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I felt something warm beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Austin. I jumped in panic but then I remembered the previous night. I looked at him. He was so peaceful. His face was so beautiful and for the first time in a long time I saw his serous face. He looked so cute. What am I doing?! I growled at myself again. I tried to get out of his arms before I will do anything stupid. But his arms only got even tighter around me. I stayed still for one second but then I struggled again. "No. " I heard Austin mumbled. "Austin we gotta get up" I told him. But he kept his arms around me. "Austin wake up" I said to him trying to make him open his eyes. "I don't want to" he said sounding like a little kid. I wanted to wake him up so I pinched his arms. He didn't budged. I gave him a smack to the arm and he only said:"Owchi" but kept his eyes close. Then I decided to try a new strategy. I looked at his smirking and then pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't respond. I felt like he was in shock. Then he kissed me back and depended the kiss. He captured my lower lip and bit it making me moan. He took advantage of that and explore my mouth. I moan again and then pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked confused. "Good you're finally up. " I said and got out of his arms making him groan. "Hi! That's not fair!" He said. "Excuse me! It's not my fault you won't wake up in the normal ways humans wake up. " I said heading towards the bathroom. "If you keep it like that I would have to insist you coming waking me up every morning. " he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and got in the shower. When I was out I walked out with only my towel and saw Austin was still laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Not for long because he soon as I was out his eyes were glued to my body. "Austin!" I shouted at him turning away. "What?" He asked innocently. "Go away! Why are still here?!" I asked him angrily. "Amm.. I thought we should matched our close together... You know, like most couples do. But if your going with the towel style I'm all board. " he said smirking and then laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled a little. "Ok! Wear something blue and white now leave!" I shouted at him. He was still laughing. I rolled my eyes again and got in the shower again taking my clothes on the way.

After something like 20 minutes I was ready. Just when I got a text from Austin that said:"Meet u down in a second" I texted back:" K" and went down stairs. I opened the door and he stood there wearing a deep ocean blue shorts and a short white shirt and of course his whistle necklace. His blond soft hair was messy from the shower he has just taken probably and his eyes were warm. I stared at him my heart is going crazy. When did my friend became so irresistible?!

He smiled at me and took my hand intertwined our fingers. "Shall we?" He asked. "We shall" I said. We started walking towards his car and suddenly Austin leaned in my ear and said:"Kyle is parking his car two blocks away from here. He has been watching your house all night. What a freak. Now laugh like I said something funny. " I tried my best to laughed but apparently it wasn't that convincing because gave me that 'really?!' look. I shrugged and Austin smiled at me and said:"You look beautiful. " I blushed and he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled at his and thanked him. He nodded and went to the driver seat. He pulled out of my driveway and started driving Kyle's car behind us.

He took my hand again and squeezed it trying to make me feel better. That was working. Now we just gotta have this day over with.

**Well, here is chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Please REVIEW! That will mean a lot! Tell me your favorite parts! I will try to update soon!**

**Love you all,**

**Keep getting LOUD!**

**Emily :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 for you. This one is a bit longer. Hope you'll like it. **

Austin POV

We got out of the car. Kyle the freak was still behind us. I went to Ally's door and opened it for her smiling. She thanked me and I took her hand intertwined our fingers. We started walking towards the ice skating area. I handed Ally her skating equipment. While we were putting the skating shoes on Ally asked me:"Amm... Where is Trish and Dez?" I looked at her smirking and asked back:"Why would they come along with us on a date?" Ally blushed which made me chuckle. I was done right when she was. I got up and helped her up. We entered the arena when Ally said:"This is cool and all but.. I don't know how to skate. " I looked at her surprised. "But you were the one that suggested we should come here. Besides, didn't you skate with your family last fall when you all went to Canada?" I asked her confused. "Yeah.. They did. I just watched. " I laughed a little and than asked:"So why didn't you tell me?" "I was ashamed! This is so lame!" She put both her hands on her face but then put then back on the railing because she lost her balance. I chuckled and took her hand. "Ok. Come here I'll teach you. " Ally nodded and we both stood towards the same direction. "Ok. You slide on leg at a time and you lean your body on that leg in every time. Got it?" I asked. "I think" Ally said trying to get what I said. "Ok let's give it a shot. "

We were both skating for 20 minutes and Ally got that pretty well eventually. "Now, try it on your own. " I told her and let go of her hand. She screamed a little but then started skating alone and managed to do so without falling. She started laughing and my breath just got stack in my throat. She looked mesmerizing. She headed towards me in to much speed. I had my arms in front of me ready to catch her but she was in to much speed which caught us both of guard and made us fall. We were both laughing her body crashed above mine. "That was perfect. " I said smiling. "Thanks. But I think the landing was the best part." She said smirking. "I think so too" I said back and kissed her. She kissed me back but I pulled away quickly because I knew it was dangerous to stay like this on the ice. When we stood up we saw Kyle. But he was there with another girl. He was heading towards us. "Hi guys. " he said fake smiling. I clenched my fists. Ally put her hand on my arm trying to calm me down. "What are you doing here Kyle?" I asked him wanting to hear his answer. Kyle smirked like he knew what I was trying to do. "I'm here on a date" he said gesturing on the girl next to him. "Oh and by the way Austin. Funny story. Yesterday I ran into a pretty girl. Her name was Kira Starr and well I think she didn't get the news about you and Ally because apparently she said that you two are dating. Of course I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna start a fight but Amm.. I think she should know about you and Ally fake dating don't you?" I looked at him and curse the world in my head. "Me and Kira aren't dating. We used to. She still tell people but we are but it's over between us. I love Ally. End of story. If you think you can pull us apart by something as stupid as that you're wrong!" I shouted at him angrily. Kyle looked at me in narrow eyes. "We will see about that. " he said coldly and left. I took Ally's hand and we went outside. "Let's go eat something. I told her. " she just nodded.

* * *

We set in the restaurant and we each ordered what we wanted. Ally was extremely quite. "Ally?" I asked but she didn't answer me. "Ally look at me. " I told her. After a few moments she picked up her head. "What's wrong?" I asked her worried. He is right you know. " she said tears starting to formed in her eyes. "I will never find someone who truly loves me. I haven't managed to find someone until now so how is this ever gonna change. I'm a selfish person. I'm ruining my best friend's life for me! No wonder I'm still alone. " "hey hey hey! Ally!" I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you actually gonna listen to this sociopath?! He fucking stayed out side your house for this entire night! He is insane. Believe me. Every guy would be lucky to have you. Your beautiful. Your kind. Your sweet and you're the most awesome person I know. " I looked at her sincerely. Ally smiled at me and I dried her tears with my thumb. "I don't care if I have to pretend dating you. Your my best friend. This is the least I could do. " I said and hugged her. She hugged me back.

When we finished our meals I drove us home. After our little talk Ally felt better and she went back to her usual self. I was happy.

Ally POV

We were driving when suddenly I saw something at the mirrors. "Austin." I said. "What?" He asked. "Kyle's behind us." He looked at the mirrors and saw him too. Then he smiled. "Ready to give him the best show of your life?" He asked me smirking. I blushed hard but nodded.

We parked on my driveway. Thank goodness that my parents weren't home. Austin got out of the car and opened my door helped me out and then closed it. He put both his hands in each side of my head and leaned forward making me go backwards and pushed up against the car. I gulped. "What's wrong Ally? You got the Austin's feels?" He asked smirking. "You wish." I said back my voice unstable. He smirked even harder and started to kiss my neck. "Then you wouldn't mine if I did this.." He said against my skin and going up kissing my jaw. I held back a moan. He noticed that and took me face and kissed me hard. All this time I knew Kyle was watching but at some point I didn't give a shit. I kissed him back shifting my body so it would be closer to his. He put his hands on my waste pushing my body closer against him if that's possible. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked. He pulled away and took my hand and ran to the house dragging me behind him. When we were inside he said:"Well that should do it. " he said smiling. I was out of breath. "What was that?!" I asked confused. "I wanted Kyle to get the impression that we sleep together. " he answered simply. "Didn't he get that impression last night?" I asked in return. "Maybe. This time I wanted him to see that we were passionate towards one another." He said smirking. I blushed and said:"Well you could have warned me!" Austin laughed a little. "But I did. " then I remembered what he said right before he got out. "You should have been more specific. " I pouted. Austin grinned at me and asked:"Why? Did that kiss did anything to you?" I looked at him wide eyed and said:"N-no" that sounded so unconvincing. He chuckled and said:"Let's watch a movie or something. Since I'm Staying the night..we should at least have fun!" He said and I blushed again. "Fine." I said and we headed towards my room.

We sat on my bed watching a movie and being like this in the dark next to Austin after our today's kissing and him saying that he loves me.. I know it was I love you as a friend way because it can't be in a romantic way. He only said it to convince Kyle but still...

I looked at Austin who was occupied with the movie and sighed. Austin looked at me and smiled. Suddenly his face became serious and he put his hand on my face. I looked at him confused and then he started to lean in. I stopped breathing. What is he doing?! Is he gonna kiss me? Bit Kyle's not here and he can't see us. Then why..?

All of my questions were gone in the moment his lips touched mine. At first I lay still but then I started to kiss him back. He guided his hands through my hair and I put my hands in his chest and depended the kiss. Out tongues started to battle and I won. I smiled as I explored his mouth and he turn us around so he was on top. He pushed his way between my legs and thrusted his hips to mine. I moaned out loud and threw my head backwards. Austin started to kiss my neck. Biting and licking. I shoved my hands under his shirt and started to explore his chest. His tone chest. I felt his six pack and dragged my nails on it making him shiver. I took his shirt if and kissed home again. His hands went to my waste and his fingers started dancing across my ribs. "May I?" He asked breathlessly. I nodded not trusting my voice enough for answering him. He took my shirt of and stared at my chest. I blushed hard and covered it with my hands. He put his hands on mine and whispered in my ear. "You're so beautiful." He took my arms and put them above my head. He started to kiss my neck and I arched my back at him. He took advantage of that and unclasped my bra. He took it off and starting massaging my breasts while I moaned loudly. He took my left nipple in his mouth and started sucking. I freed my hands from his and grabbed a handful of his hair pushing his face down. He sucked my breast and I arched my body at him. He let go of it looking at me and then kissing me again.

Then I realized everything. We were in my room. Kyle's outside. Austin has a girlfriend. A real one and here we are making out. He is my best friend. This can't be happening. This is wrong. Yet it feels so right.

I stopped kissing him and didn't move. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ally?" He asked. I looked away and tears started to form in my eyes. Austin started panicking. "Ally? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?! We can stop whenever just tell me what's wrong!" He dried my tears with his thumb. I looked at him. He was full of concern for me. I looked at him and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a while. Then I grabbed him and hugged him tight. He was surprised at first but then he hugged me back.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong? I'm dying here. " he murmured to my skin. I sighed. "It's just.." My voice was tense and weird. "You have a girlfriend and-" Austin cut me off:"Wow wow wow! You know I don't like Kira at all!" He said sincerely. I looked at him and said:"That doesn't change any of it. She's still your girlfriend." He looked away from me and I continued. "Besides, what is that exactly that we're doing? We are best friends. And best friends aren't supposed to do that" I said pointing at our bodies when I said the word 'that'. Austin looked at me again and said:" You're right. I'm sorry Ally. But.. I can't stop thinking about you. I know that you're my best friend and I should have those feeling but it's just that I can't help it. Every time I look at you I immediately smile and my heart beat raise. I knew this sounds stupid. But I fell in love with my best friend. I'm pathetic. I know. But I can't help it. I wanna be with you. I want you to be mine forever. I know this sounds insane and so cliche but I love you Ally. I love you so much. "

Austin POV

I looked at Ally when I was done. She didn't move. She didn't even blinked.

**So... This chapter is a bit longer as you can see. I hope it's for your liking. Tell what were your favorite parts. Please REVIEW! This will be so great! I hope I could update soon. I know I left you guys hanging. Hahah sorry. If you wanna know Ally's reaction for Austin's confession you would have to read the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. I hope I could upload the next chapter more quickly. **

**Love you all,**

**Emily :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey you guys! I know it has been long since I last updated but know you get to read Ally's respond to Austin confession! Hahaha I also have a surprise for you guys inside. Hope you'll like it. It is also a longer chapter for some of you that requested... Please guy REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Ally POV

You're broken. Torn into pieces. When truth comes right to your face. You're shocked. Don't know how to move on. How to continue after this. Because just when it all seemed great, it all falls apart. You're trying to get up and pass this obstacle. But you've failed so many time so you don't have the strength to get up. You seek a way to answer the question - how come I was so blind? - so blind not to see what was right in front of me this entire time.

Distraction, Failure, Guilt, Shame. Are all the feelings you do feel in your empty heart after the truth had consumed all there was in there.

Your whole world is turning upside down. You feel like you're trapped with no way to escape. Because the thing you're running from is yourself. The true you. The true you that you've been to blind to see this whole time. You feel like the walls are closing in on you. Everything you've ever known now is foreign. You were too stupid not to see what all the people around you have been told you all along.

The Truth hurts. It's true. But, maybe it's the best to feel this way instead of staying blind?

But this. This isn't some ordinary truth. This is a truth that based on love. And that's the dangerous part. It's so lethal yet so remarkable that everyone wish they'd have it. This is a truth worth dying for. Knowing someone loves you. Because you feel complete despite it all. So I'm grateful for this. For knowing. There are no regrets. Just relief.

Austin loves me. Austin. Loves. Me. Those three words in one sentence don't seem to fit at all. How could this be?! I thought we were just friends. Nothing more. But yet.. He said he loves me. I looked at him his eyes are sparking. He looks scared and he has a reason to be. I didn't respond to his confession. I've been silent for 5 minutes. But what do you want me to do?! I'm shocked here. I can't think. Austin started to shift. He looked really uncomfortable. I couldn't see him like that but every time I tried to speak nothing came out.

"Amm.." I finally uttered. "I.." I said again my voice unstable. Suddenly he looked at me in pity. I looked at him confused and then he said:" Oh my god Ally don't cry!" Then I realized I was crying. It wasn't tears of sadness or anything like that. I was just so happy. But Austin didn't know that. He started to pull away from me and put the blanket on my body covering it. I looked at him and he looked down almost like he was embarrassed. I smiled at him and for closer to him and shifted his chin so he would be looking at me. At first he didn't look me straight in my eyes but after I continued keeping his head in my hand he was forced to. He looked at me. I saw the confusion and sadness in his eyes and then I looked at his lips. He looked at me confused and then I kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. Just out lips tangling together. Nothing more. I pulled away but kept our faces close so our foreheads would be touching.

"I love you too" I whispered. He lifted his eyes up and looked at me surprised and then smiled widely and kissed me again with much more passion. I kissed him back. It felt amazing.

Austin POV

She didn't respond at first. I was so scared. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me and now our entire friendship would be over. That's why I got up and covered her. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But then she kissed me. I didn't know what was in her mind. She was driving me insane! Then she said she loved me too. I felt like I was the luckiest man alive. I kissed her and I couldn't get enough. She was flawless and she was all mine. Then she froze. She stopped responding to my kiss. I pulled away and looked at her carefully. Suddenly she pulled away from me and shifted away on the other side of the bed.

"I don't think we should do this. " she said and my heart sunk. "W-why?" I uttered. "Because! You have a girlfriend Austin! I don't care if you don't like her or if you're blowing her off! She is still your girlfriend and I can't be with you as long as this doesn't change. " she looked at me. She was out of breath. I looked at her and knew she was right. I sighed and said:"You're right. And I promise you first thing tomorrow I'm breaking out with her. " I looked at her sincerely. She looked back at me and sighed. "Fine" she said. I smiled and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and said:"We should go to sleep now." I groaned and said:"But I'm not tired!" She smirked at me and said:" It's not my fault you got excited. " I blushed knowing what she meant. I pulled her down to the bed and she screamed a little but then giggled. She was now lying on the bed and I propped on one elbow and looked down at her. She looked at me smiling. "What?" She asked blushing. I touched her face with my hand and said:" You're just so beautiful." She blushed hard and hide her face in my chest. I pulled her closer to me and giggled.

She took her shirt and put it back on. She looked at my bare shirt and asked:"Aren't you gonna put on your shirt?" I smirked at her. "Why? Do you have a problem with me shirtless?" She blushed again and punched me again. I laughed and she pouted. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear:" If you don't want us to do anything we won't. There is no rush. " she nodded and slid her hands on my chest. I moaned into her ear. "But if you would keep this up I don't think I will be able to resist. " I said squeezing her hips. She giggled and then I put the blanket over us and we both went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Seeing Ally's face. She looked so peaceful. She looked so beautiful. She looked perfect. As always. My arms were still around her so I brought her closer to me and kissed her.

At first she didn't respond because she was still asleep. But then she opened her eyes and kissed me back. I smiled and pulled her even closer to me. Her hands grabbed my hair depending our kiss. My teeth nibbled in her bottom lip. She got the hint and opened her mouth for me. Our tongues started to battle and I won. I smirked in to the kiss and explored her mouth. She moaned and leaned herself into me more. I grinned and she punched my arm again. I laughed.

I rolled us around so I was on top. I kissed her neck, my body is hovering over hers. I sucked and she moaned. I marked her as mine and then bite that spot and the licked it. Suddenly I found myself lying on the bed again and she was hovering above me smirking. "Do you really think you can have all the fun?" She asked as she kissed six pack and then licked my stomach. I groaned and my hips thrust into hers involuntarily. I moaned and she stopped.

I looked down at her and she raised her face and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She got off of me and sat on the bed. "Ally.." I said getting up and pulling her to my chest. "Can you please tell me what's on your mind?" I asked. She sighed. This can't be good. "Well..." She started saying but then stopped. "Well?" I asked nervously. "Well - you still have a girlfriend for all I know. I told you last night. We can't keep this up if you're still with her. " I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm gonna change and call Kira and I will break out with her. " Ally turned around in my arms and pouted. "What?" I asked. "You can't break out with a girl on the phone!" She said angrily. "Why not?" I asked innocently. "Why not?! God Austin how do you even have a girlfriend?!" She said and I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. I pulled away from her and said:" Yeah. You're right. I'm such a heritable person. No one will ever wanna be with me. So I guess what we were doing until now meant nothing to you. It's good to know. " I got up the bed and walked to the door. "Austinnnnn" Ally whined behind me. She got up to and pulled my hand backwards so we would be face to face. She put her hand on my cheek and said:" You know I love you. For who you are. And I didn't mean it like that. I love you so much. Nothing can ever change that. I'm feeling like this is a dream. Like I'm gonna wake up in each and every moment and get back to a sad reality. This feels to good to be true. To fall in love with your best friend. The one who understands me and gets me. That's the best thing a girl can wish for. You're the best I could wish for. " she looked at me sincerely and kissed my cheek. I pulled her into a hug. "I love you too" I said. Her words made my heart warm and I felt happy.

* * *

Ally's POV

I set on my bed. I spent the entire day telling Trish everything that happened and then I wrote a song. A love song. About every thing that happened because usually when I had this big emotions inside my heart and I don't know what to do I just pure them into a song and I feel so happy and relived. It's the greatest feeling in the entire world!

I sat at my bed with me guitar and started playing the complete song.

(**A/N This is MY original song. I wrote it by myself. I own it. So please don't use it without permission! I hope you guys can also review about it. Thank you. Enjoy!) **

_It was a typical day on December,_

_Looking out my window waiting for July,_

_It was a typical storm of winter,_

_and I had nothing on my mind,_

_I wasn't expecting any wonder,_

_I wasn't ready for a new life,_

_But you hit me like a crash of thunder,_

_And it's just so hard to pass by,_

_It was like a wave crushes into a shore,_

_Like a tornado out of control,_

_Like a rocket's sent to outa space,_

_Like my heart was out of its place,_

_Like the music in my head was suddenly gone,_

_And another just came along,_

_Like an eclipse in a bright day,_

_You just took my breath away._

_So I sit down and find myself wonder,_

_what's going on with my life,_

_I'm trying to put my mind to order,_

_But you appear in there all the time,_

_So I decided to shut it down,_

_And live out all the rest,_

_But you're picking me off the ground,_

_And I'm trying to go down to Earth, _

_It was like a wave crushes into a shore,_

_Like a tornado out of control,_

_Like a rocket's sent to outa space,_

_Like my heart was out of its place,_

_Like the music in my head was suddenly gone,_

_And another just came along,_

_Like an eclipse in a bright day,_

_You just took my breath away._

I finished the last chord and sighed. Suddenly I felt arms comes around my waste. Hugging me tightly. I would recognize those arms anywhere. I put my hands on his. He whispered in my ear. "Is that about us?" I nodded. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life. " I blush and he turned me around and looked at my eyes. "I broke up with Kira. " he said sincerely. I looked at him and smiled. Then he went down on one knee. I looked at him in wide eyes. He chuckled and said:" Ally Dawson, Would you be my girlfriend?" Tears started to form in my eyes and I jumped at him making us both fall. "Yes. " I whispered and kissed him passionately. He smiled and kissed me back.

He pulled me up still kissing me and lay us both on the bed. He made his way between my legs and thrust his hips to mine. I whimpered. He grinned kissing my neck. "Ally.." He whispered in my ear. "Are you up for it?" He asked me and in that moment I know that there was nothing I wanted more then to make love to my best friend and now official boyfriend. I whispered in his ear in return:" I couldn't be more ready. "

**So you guys I know it has been a long time since I've updated. Sorry! I had a huge test that I had to study for.. And who.. Please tell me what you think because guys reading your reviews makes me wanna write more! So please REVIEW! Oh! And plead tell me what do you think about the song I've written... It would mean a lot!**

**Love you all,**

**Keep getting LOUD!**

**Emily :D**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**Hi guys! This is the seventh and last chapter for you guys. Hope you liked to story so far.. Can you guys just give me a minute of your time to review! Please! It would mean the world to me! Wish you a good and delightful reading!**

Ally's POV

The night was dark. It wasn't scary dark nor sad dark. It was just in right amount of darkness. I looked up at Austin. He was smiling at me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and u just could believe that I'm feeling those feelings towards my best friend. Who is currently kissing my neck. I grabbed his face and brought then to me and kissed him deeply. This kiss was full with passion. List. Want. And love. He nibbled on my lip and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues battled for a while. He won. He explored my mouth like he was trying to memorize it. I moaned and arched my back towards him. He smirked against my skin.

His hands made their way to my waste and squeezed me tightly. I held back a moan and his hands started to push my shirt up. I lifted my hands and he pulled my shirt off completely. I took off his as well. He started sucking , biting and licking my neck. I arched my back towards his chest. Our bare chests touching. He took advantage of that and unclasped my bra. He thrust his hips to mine and I threw my head backwards moaning loudly. I heard him breathing heavily in my ear as well. I looked at him. His eyes were dark. Full with lust.

I brought him to me for another passionate kiss. He kissed my jaw and then my collar bone. He continued kissing until he reached my breast. He kissed it and I moaned loudly. Austin chuckled and said:" Let's hope Kyle will hear you" I pouted at him and said:" Shut up!" With a tense voice. He giggled and started sucking my breast. His other hand massaged the other one and my hands guided their way through his hair grabbing it hard. He switched breast and I moaned and pushed my hips up so they will meet his. He growled on my skin. He needed me. I needed him. We were helpless without each other.

I started at the bugle in his pants and started to take off his pants. He let me and laid down so I would be more comfortable. I took off his boxers and started at his dick. It was really big. I almost froze. Well I did but just a little. I grabbed it and he moaned loudly. His eyes were closed and his mouth hang open. I kissed the tip and started licking his entire length. He growled loudly and I took him to my mouth. I started sucking and his hips started to thrust against my mouth. I felt like he was close and I realized I was right. His came in my mouth and I swallowed all of it.

He started down at me when I was done. "Wow. That was.." He was out of words. I smiled at him and he pulled me up towards him and started kissing me. Then he whispered in my ear:" You're turn." And before I knew what was happening my pants and panties were off and he licked my pussy slowly. I shouted from pleasure and he continued. He inserted his tongue to my opening and started fucking me with his tongue. I growled loudly and just when I thought this can't get any better he inserted two fingers into me as well. I couldn't breath.

I can't believe he has such an influence on me. This wasn't real. He is my best friend yet he is so much more. He is my soul mate.

He brought his face back to mine and kissed me passionately. I moaned. He smirked again. Then he got between my legs and paused. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked. I looked at him. He was so sweet, so caring. How can this guy actually exist?! He is such a sweetheart. I smiled at him and said:" I do." And I kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and started to push in me. At first strike I stiffed. I felt a great pain. I growled and I started crying a little. He paused immediately and started calming me down. Kissing me every where. After a few minutes the pain faded and I moved my hips a little. He moaned loudly and it was my turn to smirk.

He started thrusting into me hard. I brought my hips up to meet his and it felt so fucking amazing. I couldn't believe this kind of feeling even exist. He kissed me and I moaned loudly into the kiss. I put my legs around his hips and that made him reach a deeper point inside of me. I growled loudly and pushed my head backwards.

"Austin. This is amazing" I managed to get out between moans.

"I know." He said with a smirk moaning as well.

After a few minutes I felt like my lower region was getting tighter and tighter. I realized I was close so I told Austin. "Austin. I'm close." He moaned to my chest and said:"Me too. Wait for me." After a minute we both came together. It was the best feeling in the world. Austin rolled over and pulled me to him. We both breathed deeply then he said:" Ally. You have no idea how much I love you. " he looked at me sincerely. I looked at him and smiled widely. "I think I do. I love you more than that." He smiled at me and said:" I don't think so.." He smirked and I giggled. We both felt asleep in each other arms.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Austin's beautiful face. I looked at him and started thinking. If it wasn't for Kyle and all the drama I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see Austin in a different light. So the fact that me and Austin are together it's because of Kyle. Ha! The irony. Of course I still hate this fucking bastard. I wish he would be dead. But know I don't really care. I have Austin. He is mine. And that all I have ever wanted. I fell in love with my best friend. We could believe that?! I'm the luckiest person on Earth.

I have always wondered. Love. The most painful , frustrating , truthful , meaningful , desirable and lethal thing in the world.

Love can tear us apart and we'd still want it. It can break us, torture us and blind us but still... It's something we can never live with out.

It can destroy and build worlds.

It can give life and take it.

It can consume you and starve you.

But you'll never get enough.

What is love?

This feeling inside our heart that just wouldn't leave even if we beg it to.

It controls us. Our actions. Our emotions. We're like a potty in its hands.

One day we can want it and wish it to get stronger but the other we just want to run away. But how can you run from love?

And when you finally think you've escaped you realize that it was there but you were too blind to see it. Because it wanted you to be blind.

So is love good or bad?

Should we want it? Or should we run away?

How do you know who is the one?

They all say that you know you find the one when reality is better than you're dreams. But maybe it's not true?

Because maybe what we see isn't real... Maybe we're too blind to see the truth so we think this reality is good but it really isn't.

When you dream about someone at night they all say you think about him in your subconscious. That he has a special place inside your heart.

But those dreams only make everything worst. You get mixed with reality and dreams until it all starts to look like a huge illusion.

So what is love? What is it want from us? Should we let it in? Or just lock our heart away.

Right now, it's clear to me. Love is the best thing that could ever happen to you. Cherish it. That will make you happy everyday.

**The End!**

**So you guys sorry it took me so long to update! I flew to my aunt to see my cousin dancing show which BTW was AWESOME! Any who, hope you liked the story. Please please REVIEW! And please check out my new story "The Fault In The Moon"!**

**Love you all,**

**Keep Getting LOUD!**

**Emily :D**


End file.
